Reunion Rival Down at Starin Junior High
by vampirebitesxx
Summary: Reunion and Rival down at newly builted school "Starin Junior High" in Nagoya. Find out what happen before and after scenes and What would it be like to see them together all under one roof? PoT Characters and OC too. Dont worry OC got the minor role
1. Prologue

**Reunion ~ Rival - Down at Starin Junior High  
**  
Author by: Vampirebitesxx  
(All characters are not created by me. All characters belongs to Konomi Takeshi)  
{There are some OC in it but it very a minor role though, but please enjoy}

* * *

**  
Reunion ~ Rival - Down at Starin Junior High**

**Prologue**

[Kikumaru on computer typing]

Dear Diary

Starin Junior High...

What kind of school do you think it is? Wonder if this school is a set up？Or probably could be a lie to catch your attention.

Well this school faces teamwork and rival, like a usual. We all seek true communication and good friendship, partners but have never thought what would be like to see them together all under one roof.

The annoyance of rivals shouting and yelling over stupid things can cause something so small into big things. I wouldn't be bother explain what it was. You better read this to find out how and when did it begins. Honestly you don't want to know.

If you are eager to, please continue.

Firstly you might like to keep this secretly away, as a diary it secret obviously.

And here we continue.

There is only one person we can blame and this person wouldn't want us to name who this specific person is.

Want to hear

Read this story XP nya

Kikumaru Eiji


	2. Chapter 1

**Reunion ~ Rival down at Starin Junior High**

(All characters are not created by me. All characters belongs to Konomi Takeshi)  
{There are some OC in it but it very a minor role though, but please enjoy}

* * *

**Reunion ~ Rival down at Starin Junior High  
****  
Chapter 1 - Gather**

(Kikumaru Eiji POV)

Seigaku tennis club is practising after school, even if people want to celebrate on their victory during the national match, none of them would still celebrate though it was two week ago. Seigaku life is same as usual. First year, picks up the ball and the second and third year practise on the court.

Katsuo and Kachiro beginning to stay out of Horio trouble but still bragging about his two year experience on tennis. Though it is not high enough to reach the regulars level and Arai still trying to pick a fight.

Oishi happily ran and call all members for a meeting, as well all know, it will be Tezuka message to us all. Tezuka make his way up as the members lines up behind the regular's team.

"It had been two week since the title of the national match. I'm honor from all your support and determination in winning and beating Rikkai. But this is not over yet, as we heard, there are a newly tennis tournament coming for the selection team. Make sure all of you regulars make it. Any question or requires" Tezuka given out his proud thought out speech.

While I'm not focusing, I was wondering if there is a person missing around here. I realize that the data Inui is not here. Oishi was very suspicious about me, looking behind and front of fuji thinking I have some kind of interest in Fuji instead of Oishi. Never mind that. As a member of a regular, it mine duty so say it out even I'm not suppose to, I think nya.

"Tezuka, Inui is not here"

"Eiji, your right, Inui is not here. Is that way you're acting very weird?" Oishi relieved. I went up and wrap around Oishi around the neck.

"Good spotting Eiji. Good thing that we have the sharpest eye member on this team but, where have Inui sempai gone?" Momoshiro questioned.

It was really strange, Inui always give us notice where he is going, but in this case.... My super detective I come in "Sherlock Eiji" the name nya. After the tennis match, I went searching for Inui.

One and a half hour later.

In my case to conclude, finding Inui is impossible. I have waste my effort just to look for him, when I should be at the shoes store finding a new brand pair of shoes. From my sharp blue eyes, I saw Momoshiro and Echizen were in the burger store chomping down burger, that wasn't fair is it. Well thing turns ugly when Kamio and Ibu enter too.

"What are you doing, aren't you going to sit with them" Kamio responds.

"Shh!!!"

"What are you, stalker?" Ibu mumbled

"No! I just finding some hint"

"So, you really are stalking" Kamio sit down at my table hiding from Momoshiro and Echizen.

"No!!"

"Oh I was correct, you are stalking, but you said you are not stalking but it sound like stalking very much, but from your words it doesn't sound to pleasant does it. And what do you means by hint, probably the hint has some meaning, and the meaning probably won't mean anything I guess. It very sound like it has to crack doesn't it... but I guess..."

"Ibu that enough" Kamio very dislike the way Ibu acts.

I have notice, that Ibu and Kamio been quite a closer partner just like me and Oishi. Comparing to them, there is huge different.

"I got it, Momoshiro and Echizen is Gay"

"Hell no!!"

Mine and Kamio voice is too loud and were exposed.

"Kikumaru sempai, Kamio and Ibu why are you guys here? What with the costume, detective? "Momoshiro chuckled.

"Me and Ibu only came here to eat, until we saw Kikumaru doing something secretly by himself, don't know what it is, but it is so not him. Do you think so mamushi" Kamio spoken.

"I'm not Kaidou, I'm Momoshiro and I don't say or goes fushuu!!!"

"Sorry, just provoking you"

"Well it sounds lame."

"Sou da, Echizen-kun, Are you gay?" Echizen spew out his juice that he is drinking from and Momoshiro drop his burger onto the ground.

"No! My burger!! I pay 480 yen for it" Momoshiro cried.

"Where have you hear this from" Echizen Choked.

Ibu points to me and try to look innocent, proving that it wasn't from me. "Eiji~sempai, you and your ero..."

"No I'm innocent, Ibu misunderstood me from the word "hint" because I was only finding Inui"

"Inui, I saw him 2 hours ago while he passed my school for some reason" Kamio thought back. "He said that he has some errands to run and it relate to data collecting"

"What was it on?"

"Probably girl types"

"Girl types?"

"I'm unsure bout I saw him staring at Ann and then to Tachibana. I won't forgive him if he takes Ann away, but he did said that he going short cut through our school and then he disappear."

"Oh, I think I saw him getting on a train with his suit case with him" Ibu flashed back

"What!!!" All of us yelled. "Which train he boarded to?"

"I think it was to Nagoya, he was all pack and ready when I saw him" Ibu spoken.

Well my conclusion has change, thanks to Ibu and Kamio's witness. But I never imagine why Inui would be heading to Nagoya. Is there some kind of new school? Or must be data collecting for the selection team. I shouldn't be worrying he will be back tomorrow I guess.


End file.
